


unmade

by spacereylos (manbunjon)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Frottage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/spacereylos
Summary: It was curious, how sleep had brought his darkest and most recondite desires to fruition, yet she fit against him as nothing ever had and he relents, lulled back into her arms by the heady gaze of her dark eyes.





	unmade

Darkness edged in from all sides, engulfing her so completely that even as she stumbled awake she could not rid herself of it. Her hands fumbled as they reached for the candlestick beside her bed, the flint biting into the soft slope of her palm as she struck its spark. While she had slept the fireplace had burned low in its grate. Its dull light cast the empty chamber in an unnerving red glow, so ominous that as her eyes turned to meet the shadows that knelt in every corner she could not quell the nervous tightening of her belly.

Rey swung her legs over the edge of the bed and toed around for her boots. Her cloak hung on its hook beside the wardrobe and she laid it over her shoulders, clutching it around her frame as she slipped through the door. Her feet carried her swiftly, the candle in her hand spilling out a pool of golden light that worked to dispel the shadows hanging on the ship’s massive walls.  

Through the small port windows the world was black, the stars winking back at her as though they watched her as closely as she watched them. It would be hours before the bulk of the crew would awake and the corridor was quiet enough to hear every moan of the ship’s machinery and every creak of the tile beneath her feet. She navigated the halls knowingly and before her body had time to fully shed its fatigue she found herself standing before the heavy mahogany doors that separated her from him.

She knew the door would not be bolted.

It had been hours since the fire had been stoked, the dying flames eating at the logs in the hearth until they splintered to ash. The ebbing fire illuminated his decumbent form, his back to her as she slid open the heavy door. At the sound of her footsteps he had been pulled out of sleep. He sat up, his brow knit as he looked out into the darkness.

“Ben.” she whispered, but he already knew.

Without question he parted the blankets to admit her. The once cold concave of the bed turned warm as she crooked against him, her back curled against his chest. An arm rested over her waist as the other came across her chest to lay a hand upon her opposite shoulder, warm and firm.

With the movement he had been able to feel the outline of each unbound breast, heat rolling off her skin like steam unfurling from a hot plate. Over their time together the knot of tight hesitation in her chest had lessened before giving completely, leaving her with nothing but boldness instead of reluctance.

She was aware of his breathing, languid and soft against the back of her neck, and knew they both lay awake- though neither felt an overwhelming urge to speak. She reached for his hand and felt his scarred fingers twist against her own, his thumb brushing across her hand in a simple yet tangible expression of affection.

It was mere moments before she could feel the lure of sleep call to her like a mermaiden to a sailor. Before long she felt the fatigue that burnished at the backs of her eyes extinguish as she curled close to the man beside her and fell into a blissful rest.

The night was still and quiet when she felt her eyes blink open once again. Ben grounded her, the relaxed stillness of his body a comfort in the otherwise empty chamber.

She stirred, moving to untangle the blanket that had bunched around her thighs, and felt Ben exhale, long and low. His hips lay against hers, the budding pressure against her back seeming to build with every passing moment.

His legs pressed to the backs of hers in a tangle beneath the heavy blankets and as she shifted she could feel him follow, the unconscious movement bringing his hips after hers.

His lips blew out his breath against the back of her neck like a sigh and a barely there thrust followed, so soft against the slope of her back that for a moment she wondered if she had imagined it. A soft, sleepy moan escaped from his lips, slicing through the darkness like a sudden flash of light and rousing him jarringly from the depth of his sleep.

A lengthy pause followed as Ben tried to rouse himself from the draught of sleep before he jerked backward, muttering a curse under his breath as he struggle to detangled himself from the snare of her body. He could feel her hands wind behind her to reach for him, her blunted nails digging into his hips as she stilled him. Rey could feel him fall still, frozen stiff in more ways than one, his cock pressed rigidly against the cold metal teeth of his trousers.

It was curious, how sleep had brought his darkest and most recondite desires to fruition, yet she had fit against him as nothing ever had and he relented, lulled back into her arms by the heady gaze of her dark eyes.

She turned to face him, feeling the blankets pull tight before she pushed them aside, feeling cool air rush across her bare legs. Starlight sluiced through the half drawn shades of the window, the quiet of night spanning through the chamber like grasping fingers, muting any noise that dare sneak through.

She met his gaze, unsurprised to find he had not returned to sleep, his dark eyes impassive as they looked her over. Her eyes swept across his face, her hot gaze born at the uneven ridge of the scar across his cheek, to the crook of his nose, before dipping low to meet the slight twitch of his lower lip.

Rey was drawn to him and though she pressed her lips to his softly at first, some unknown part of her urged her forth. She claimed him, wild and willful, her lips uncaringly clumsy as she took his mouth against hers, all teeth and chin and wild desperation.

His hands found her shoulders and he pushed her back, the words that formed on his lips stale as he uttered them. “Rey.” He said warningly, his voice firm. “You don’t…”

His self-castigating words had done little to lift the budding pressure at his cock. Her head bobbed. “I know.”

Ben’s hand curled around her neck, guiding her head as he pressed his lips more fully against hers, the gentle scratch of his unshorn beard reddening her skin. His hand pushed against the flat of her trembling belly, warm even through the linen gown, and with his free hand his fingers traced the strip of her shoulder that had come free when her nightshift had slid down, pinned beneath their bodies and the bed.

Rey felt emboldened and rolled her hips backward, the way his hips followed suit on their own accord making Ben growl. Rey felt his hips buck against hers again, half wild with the desire to continue the friction, though it was clear that he was still holding himself back.

“Ben.” she breathed, her voice heady with desire. He could feel her stomach tremble beneath his palm, her nerves singing at the pleasure of his touch. “I want to. I want you.”

He stared, the desire between them nearly palpable, the rough skin of his thumb brushing across the silken soft skin of her bottom lip, feeling it had grown warm and pink with the soundness of his kisses.

Ben had thought that the desire, so engulfing and incessant in its possession of him, was a burden of his and his alone. But as his eyes found the lip she bit back between hesitant teeth and the indelicate fumbling of her nervous hands, he knew his ardour was shared.

Her palm flattened against the blossoming pressure at the base of his breeches. She felt him let out a quavering moan, the hesitation that might once have baulked him vanishing like fog upon a warming day.

His hips jutted forward against the curve of her back and a shiver rippled through her at the contact. He claimed her honeyed mouth, the taste comparing only to the most sacchariferous fruits he had enjoyed- yet somehow sweeter.

He pulled apart her tunic as if it were thin as air, her breasts high and pert, nipples pebbled from being exposed to a waft of cold air. He laid a kiss between the cavern of her breasts, the skin he nosed at soft as unworn silk. The languid slowness of his movements was sweet agony, Rey simultaneously wishing she were able to draw out the pleasure yet still seeking a release to the throbbing tightness at the base of her thighs.

They would against each other like willows in wind. Her leg slid between his own and whether or not her exploring thigh had sought to brush against his cock or not its effect was the same. The moan he let out was gruff and carnal, more animal than man, and the sound seemed to pierce right through her.

Ben’s hand fell to the curved bone of her hip, pulling her flush against him as they moved in the darkness. He could feel pleasure bubbling within, every fibre of his body pulling so spectacularly tight it was as though he might snap.

“Ben.” she whispered. Her head fell to rest between his shoulder and neck, her tongue drawing across the line of his jaw. “Ben.”

She could feel his peak pull through every inch of his body, from the leg that had wrapped around hers, to the twitch of his jaw as he kissed her. The way he moaned made her stomach tighten, the heat at the base of her thighs seeming to grow tenfold

He held her tight as his hips twitched, once, twice, almost more than he could bear. He could feel his breeches loosen, the hands he had placed on her hips seeming suddenly awkward as the daze the feel of her body had brought over him was lifted, leaving him to crash suddenly back to reality.

Rey pressed her lips to his, the way her face had heated in a blush that seemed to go all the way to her ears making Ben smile softly.

“I’m sorry I...” Ben began, feeling green. “I’m sorry you didn’t-“

She pressed a finger to his lips to silence him, allowing her eyes to slip lazily over his face. Her shift remained undone, the way her legs bracketed his making his cock question its resolve. She lay a gentle kiss upon his lips. “We have all the time in the world, my love.”


End file.
